Gentle Leaf Dragon
by Calamari Inkantation
Summary: Even a beast of legend can be as silent as a fluttering leaf, graceful and calm as the wind. OR A Mute Orphaned Girl with the power of "The Gamer" experiences Naruto, starting after the third war and into the canonical timeline of Naruto. Will the leaves shake in her wake? Note: No romance, Reviews Welcomed.
1. GAME START

**[Ignitigating Starting Sequence]**

 **...**

 **[Begin Introduction]**

 **...**

 **[Welcome, new Player, to 'The Gamer', please input the following requirements.]**

 **{Choose from the following}**

 **[World of Naruto]**

 **[?]**

 **[?]**

 **[?]**

 **[?]**

 **[?]**

 **{Which Village? Warning: You can only pick one, however you can choose to abandon this Village at any time.}**

 **[Konohagakure] - Major Hidden Village in the Land of Fire, created by the merging of Senju and Uchiha clans and home to more such as Inuzuka, Nara, and Akimichi as examples.**

 **[Iwagakure] - Major Hidden Village in the Land of Earth. Known for the rock-hard attitude of its shinobi. If the Tsuchikage gives an order, it is obeyed even if it means death.**

 **[Kirigakure] - Major Hidden Village in the Land of Water. Missing-nin are known to originate from this village, so the unique sector of ninja, Hunter-nin, are sent out to hunt these defectors.**

 **[Sunagakure] - Major Hidden Village in the Land of Wind. They specialize in Wind-Release and Puppet Techniques.**

 **[Uzushiogakure] -Not much is known of this village besides it being known for its sealing arts. The survivors have long since scattered around the globe.**

 **{Which Clan? You'll be in for life!}**

 **[ Aburame ] - Control of Insects, + 10 to Wisdom**

 **[ Akimichi ] - +10 to Vitality, Manipulation of Size + Weight**

 **[ Hyuga ] - Byakugan kekki genkai, +10 Intelligence**

 **[ Inuzuka ] - Ninken Partner, +10 DEX**

 **[ Kurama ] - +20 EXP in Genjutsu, +10 CP**

 **[ Lee ] - +20 EXP in Taijutsu, +10 Strength**

 **[ Nara ] - Manipulation of Shadows through Yin release, +20 Intelligence**

 **[ Sarutobi ] - +20 EXP in Fire Release, +10 Strength**

 **[ Senju ] - Wood Release, +20 EXP to Taijutsu, Ninjustu, and Genjutsu**

 **[ Uchiha ] - Sharingan kekki genkai, +20 EXP to Fire Release, +10 Intelligence**

 **[ Uzumaki ] - +20 EXP to Fuinjutsu, +20 Vitality**

 **[ Yamanaka ] - +20 EXP to any skills related to Intelligence Gathering, Espionage and Interrogation, +10 Intelligence**

 **[ Orphan ] - +20 EXP to any skills related in Stealth, +10 DEX, +10 Vitality, +10 Speed, +5 Luck**

 **{What Chakra Nature? You can always gain another affinity as your control strengthens.}**

 **[Fire]**

 **[Water]**

 **[Earth]**

 **[Lightning]**

 **[Wind]**

 **{What is your first name? Warning: This stays with you forever!}**

 **[Yasashīryū]**

 **{Are these results satisfying to your needs?}**

 **[Yasashīryū]**

 **Level: 1**

 **Age: 8 Years**

 **Experience: 0/50**

 **Title: Orphan of Konoha**

 **Class: N/A**

 **Specialization: N/A**

 **Status: Alive**

 **HP: 60**

 **CP: 40**

 **STM: 22**

 **CC: 20%**

 **STR: 5**

 **DEX: 10**

 **VIT: 10**

 **INT: 10**

 **WIS: 8**

 **LUK: 5**

 **Perk: None**

 **Stat Points: 0**

 **{Confirm}**

 **YES NO**

 **[Welcome to the World of Naruto... Yasashīryū]**


	2. Arc 1: Academy Days

**A/N Wow, so many reviews. In all honesty, I'm quite new at The Gamer related fanfiction, so any help/suggestions would be welcomed. Maybe even a Beta Reader? Also Fanfiction hates the carrots... :( If it wasn't clear, our dear "Gentle Dragon" will be in Konoha. I've actually based this story on other The Gamers of the Naruto variant, so some plots/quests/etc will be copied from them, however I do have my own ideas in mind. Thank you for the support!**

I groan mutely, rising from my bed and ignoring the pop-up that shows up infront of my face. Finally clearing my eyes of sleep-debris, I turned to hop out of the bed, finally paying attention to the pop-up.

 **{Welcome to the World of Naruto,** **Yasashīryū. If you need any help or information, think the word 'Guide' for help. To view your information, think of 'Status'. Please enjoy your game.}**

 **[You have woken up well rested. HP and CP have been restored.]**

I nodded my head at the popup, and turned my head around towards the mirror I noticed from the corner of my eye. Walking over to it, I looked into the mirror. What greeted me was a pale-blue haired eight year old child with lilac eyes. The pupils were slitly slitted. I mutely hummed, then turned to the dresser.

Opening, I was met with many dull-colored clothes. 'Observe' I thought in my mind as I focus on a dull-grey shirt.

 **[Skill "Observe" has been created.**

 **Observe (Active) Level 1 0.00%**

 **-Enables the Gamer to view people and objects of intrest. The higher the level of the person/object, the harder it is to view. The higher the level of Observe, the more you can view about a person]**

 **Dull Grey Shirt +2 Defense**

 **\- A pretty dull and wimpy shirt and symbolizes how damn poor you are.**

I snorted at the details the shirt gave me, but picked out a dull blue shirt and dull gray pants to wear before heading downstairs. Since I chose Orphan as my "clan" I should be in a orphanage, correct?

 **+1 INT for figuring out where you live**

I couldn't help but huff mutely at the pop-up, but paused to think. If I did Pushups and other physicial activites to raise my DEX and STR, then I could get stronger. I could read and train (along with other mental activities) to raise my CP, CC, INT and WIS... what else though? I pouted a bit as I continued to think hard about my plans for "training" my stats. LUK would probably only be raised through stat points, and I don't want to be _too_ lucky, since I am in the Narutoverse.

Shrugging, I entered the kitchen. It was small, but doable. I saw a old woman cleaning dishes by the sink and went over to go investigate. The old woman raised her head and saw me, gently smiling.

"Ah, Yasashīryū, about time out joined us. The other kids are outside at the moment, food is in the fridge if you want to warm it up, but I was wondering if you can assist me with washing the plates?" the old woman asked.

 **{Quest: Help wash dishes with Rinne.**

 **Task: Clean 0/10 Dishes (+25 EXP, Maintence Skill)**

 **Extra: Clean 0/15 Dishes (+25 EXP, +25 EXP for Maintence Skill)**

 **Failure: None**

 **Accept?}**

I nodded my head, the pop-up for the quest disappearing. The old woman, Rinne, smiled and moved over. I started cleaning the dishes, one by one. I did the washing while Rinne did the drying, and managed to clean all fifteen dishes that were left. The Quest dinged, and I paused to look at it as I dried my hands of water and soap.

 **{Quest Completed!}**

 **Level Up!**

 **Skill [Maintence] has been created**

 **Maintence (Passive/Active) Level 1 25.00%**

 **-Allows the gamer to manage sharp objects. Basically helps with sharpening and cleaning. The higher the level, the higher the damage Sharpened objects give.**

 **+2 ATK to Maintenced Objects**

I grinned as I leveled up, gaining 5 Stat Points to spend. Now I was level two. I briefly added two to WIS and the rest to STR, giving me ten WIS and seven STR. I would need to work with STR and DEX the most, but also CP. It looked as if raising WIS also increased my CP to 50, meaning that every point to WIS increases my CP by 5 points. Useful to know.

 **+1 INT**

I rolled my eyes at that, INT was probably the easiest to gain since I would basically have to think out problems I might have, and doing tests or paperwork might increase that INT if I get the answers wrong, but also learning from the Ninja Academy could help me as well. I nodded my head.

Rinne waved me goodbye as I headed off, ignoring the fact I didn't eat. I didn't really need to eat with this body, but I had to "eat" so others wouldn't get worried or suspicious. Don't want to deal with issues, thats for sure. I breathed out through my nose and looked around for something to do. I didn't have any money, but it would be nice to learn how to use weapons and taijutsu before signing up for the academy. Maybe I should check out the library.

Nearly getting lost in the process, I finally managed to find the Library. On entering, I went towards the Librarian. Problem is that I have to somehow commune my thoughts with her about books for Taijutsu katas or something.

The Librarian raised a eyebrow at me, once I approached, "Ah, so you're the mute the kids were gossiping about. You wanna be a Ninja, I suppose. Taijutsu scrolls are over there." she pointed out to a row of bookcases, "Go ahead and take a look." she grumbled.

Not wanting to piss her off, I moved off towards the bookcase. After searching the case, I found a scroll that seemed to glow. Grabbing it, I was met with another pop-up.

 **{Scroll of the Dragon}**

 **-Requires 10 DEX to learn.**

 **Learn this skill?**

I nodded my head, and the scroll shattered without a sound, the shattered parts were absorbed into me. I shook my head, because _god_ that was bright as fuck.

 **Taijustu Skill {Dragon Style} learned!**

 **Taijustu {Dragon Style} Level 1 0.00%**

 **\- Moving like the dragons you were named for, you are strong but agile. You do not move, and more importantly- DODGE!**

 **+1 DEX**

 **+1 STR**

I kinda maybe snorted at that last part, but now I had to actually train to use this skill. Time to find a training area for a bit! I walked out of the library, waving goodbye to the Librarian as I left. She simply huffed at me. I furrowed my brow but ignored it.

It toke me at least 5-10 minutes, but I finally found a empty training area. Not sure of its number or anything, but it was kinda glowing like the scroll.

 **[Training Area 101]**

 **Levels 1-5 Recommended**

 **Beat the BOSS for special rewards!**

 **Enter?**

I huffed at that, a DUNGEON of all places. Bah, might as well enter. I could gain a few levels from beating up the things inside. Wonder what they are though... I entered, and was greeted with the sight of every RPGs first enemy- SLIMES.

Some were blue, some were red, and some were yellow and well, basically they followed the ELEMENTAL spectrum. I guess. I wasn't sure. I groaned, stretching out my body (and gaining a +1 to DEX) I dashed into the mob of slimes, activating my {Dragon Style} Taijutsu.

Hours seemed to passed, but I managed to level up my {Dragon Style} to level 3 and a half, Obeserve to level 2, and myself up to level 3. I added two of my stats to WIS for a +10 to my CP, +1 to LUK, and a +2 to DEX. Like the Dragon Style describes, I want to be able to DODGE shit, not be a pile of corpses in the end.

Now, how do I go about with Chakra Control...

 **[Yasashīryū]**

 **Level: 3**

 **Age: 8 Years**

 **Experience: 0/250**

 **Title: Orphan of Konoha**

 **Class: N/A**

 **Specialization: N/A**

 **Status: Alive**

 **HP: 60**

 **CP: 60**

 **STM: 22**

 **CC: 20%**

 **STR: 7 (5)**

 **DEX: 13 (10)**

 **VIT: 10**

 **INT: 12 (10)**

 **WIS: 12 (8)**

 **LUK: 6 (5)**

 **Perk: None**

 **Stat Points: 0**


End file.
